Posesión
by Tsuki-Awel
Summary: Darren se encuentra un poco estresado, los deberes de ser príncipe le son demasiado pesados por lo tanto tiene que "compartirlos" con alguien. Todo va bien, hasta que una propuesta inesperada se le presenta al joven semi-vampiro y es entonces donde alguien tiene que tomar posesión de lo que ha decidido que es suyo. /Advertencia: SLASH/


**"********De las cosas que tienes, escoge las mejores y después medita cuán afanosamente las hubieras buscado si no las tuvieras." **

* * *

**__****Disclaimer.** _Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad y esta historia esta hecha sin animo de lucro._

* * *

**Posesión**

Estaba amaneciendo, ¿o el sol se ocultaba para darle paso a la noche?, no lo sabía, el tiempo es relativo en la montaña de los vampiros. Abrí los ojos bostecé y estiré mis brazos, miré a mi lado, había un hueco en el ataúd y sonreí ligeramente.

Detestaba los ataúdes, pero en esta época me estaba acostumbrando a uno en particular, dormía en el todas las noches desde hace unas semanas.

Me senté en el borde, mis piernas colgaban ligeramente, suspiré, aunque ya era algo mayor aun tenía el cuerpo de un niño, quise sumirme en mis pensamientos pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente y divise una figura alta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, ahí estaba Mr. Crepsley, con su cabello naranja despeinado y en sus manos una bandeja con comida, sonrió al verme ya despierto.

— No quería despertarte — se encogió en hombros y le miré curioso — Fui a comer algo, tenía hambre.

Asentí y estiré mis brazos, tomando la comida y colocándola en mis piernas. Larten se acercó y deposito un suave beso en mi frente para luego acostarse en el espacio vacío en el ataúd.

Comí de manera voraz todo lo que Mr. Crepsley había traído para mí y una vez que terminé de comer me acosté a su lado.

Larten Crepsley y yo estábamos compartiendo ataúd a petición mía, me sentía estresado por el hecho de mis múltiples responsabilidades de príncipe y necesitaba apoyo, mi primera opción fue Mr. Crepsley pero al principio estaba indeciso, no sabía si el viejo vampiro accedería y ante todas las probabilidades, accedió.

Los siguientes días a que me trasladara con Mr. Crepsley fueron un completo desastre, ambos nos exaltábamos fácilmente a causa del cambio, pero nos fuimos adaptando.

La segunda semana, sin duda, fue decisiva para que los siguientes días, hasta ahora, siguiera compartiendo habitación con el vampiro de la cicatriz en la mejilla.

Suspire recordando aquello mientras me acurrucaba en los brazos de Larten, coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón y su respiración, ambos sonidos me tranquilizaban, me hacían sentir paz y felicidad. Volví a suspirar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Darren? — preguntó preocupado.

Negué rápidamente. — Estaba recordando cómo decidimos seguir compartiendo ataúd.

Mr. Crepsley se sonrojó hasta el cuello, sonreí, me levante ligeramente, y coloque mis labios sobre los suyos, el vampiro correspondió al beso lentamente y reí mientras nos besábamos. Aquel viejo buitre no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño.

Nos separamos a causa de la falta de oxígeno, Mr. Crepsley seguía un poco rojo y mis mejillas también se habían teñido.

Larten se levanto, se colocó su capa roja y arregló su cabello, me miró de manera inquisitiva.

— Arriba Darren, tienes responsabilidades como príncipe.

Gruñí.

— Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría quedarme así, contigo pero — suspiró y entrelazo su mano con la mía para después besarme con intensidad — tenemos deberes por cumplir.

Mr. Crepsley salió y me dejo para arreglarme, me coloque ropa limpia, y salí, Larten se había ido a la cámara de los príncipes, suspire pesadamente y comencé mi camino.

* * *  
Mika había llamado a una junta, estaban la mayoría de los generales, los príncipes y Mr. Crepsley junto al intendente Seba Nile.

Me acerque a Paris y Arrow, que estaban discutiendo acerca del porque de la junta improvisada.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe la razón de esto? — pregunté, los príncipes ladearon la cabeza.

— Mika comento algo hace unas horas — dijo Arrow — acerca de…

— Creo que era porque se quiere emparejar — habló Paris.

— Sí, eso es, pero no sé a quién le va a pedir que sea su pareja — aseguró Arrow y asentí.

La sala estaba en silencio para cuando Mika se paró a hablar.

El príncipe de cabello y vestidura negra carraspeó. — Darren Shan — se acerco y extendió su mano, tomo la mía y me llevo junto con él, cuando llegamos al centro de la sala, se arrodillo frente a mí y habló con voz tranquila — Te pido que seas mi compañero por los siguientes siete años. Me comprometo a ser fiel durante ese tiempo. Pelearé en tu nombre, haré todo lo que pueda para honrarte, y moriré por ti si es necesario. No reclamare ningún derecho sobre ti una vez que el contrato termine. ¿Aceptas mis condiciones?

Me quede paralizado, ¡Mika quería que yo fuera su pareja! Toda la sala estaba en silencio pero unos pasos se dirigían hacia nosotros, sentí como unas manos me tomaban por los hombros y me jalaban, al siguiente instante sentí unos labios aprisionando los míos, aquellos labios y forma de besar la conocía, era Mr. Crepsley.

Sentí como suspiraba sobre mis labios, dispuesto a dirigirse a todos aquellos que presenciaban la escena, me tomo entre sus brazos, como si tratara de protegerme de la multitud que miraba impactada.

Respiró hondo y después habló. — ¡Darren Shan es mío! — Aquello no me lo esperaba y Mika al instante se levanto — Así es, Darren Shan es mi pareja por lo tanto el me pertenece y yo le pertenezco.

Mika abrió la boca para responder a aquello pero Mr. Crepsley no lo dejo.

— Mika, te respeto por ser un vampiro honorable y un príncipe, pero si te acercas a Darren con las mismas intenciones que las del día de hoy, peleare contra ti, incluso a muerte, ¡y eso va para todos aquellos que quieran intentar algo con Darren!

Y después de eso, me arrastró a la habitación que compartimos, entramos y cerró la puerta con llave, no quería interrupciones.

— ¿Qué hiciste Darren? — preguntó, la voz le temblaba y no estaba seguro del por qué.

— Yo no hice nada — respondí

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste! — Suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco — Mika tenía esperanzas de que lo aceptarías, que aceptarías sus condiciones, por lo tanto, debiste de haberle dado tú las esperanzas.

— Yo no hice nada, lo juro Mr. Crepsley.

Miré fijamente al vampiro, seguía temblando y en sus ojos había algo indescriptible para mí, me sentía atemorizado y seguro al mismo tiempo, sabía que Mr. Crepsley por más enojado que estuviera no me haría nada, pero jamás había imaginado un escenario así.

Se abalanzo sobre mí, acorralándome en la esquina de la habitación, coloco sus brazos alrededor de mí, de una manera posesiva. Me miro a los ojos, y en la profundidad de ellos, vi desesperación, tal vez temía que aceptara la propuesta de Mika o que después de este arranque me quisiera alejar de él, pero amo a Mr. Crepsley y después de esto, estoy seguro que él también me ama con la misma fuerza que yo.

Bajo la mirada a mis labios, acerco su rostro y me beso, de la manera más salvaje e intensa que pueda existir, pero dentro de ese salvajismo había un amor muy fuerte, lo sentía. Mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad incontrolable, en esos momentos estaba seguro, quería ser uno con Mr. Crepsley, quería que aunque sea por unos instantes nuestras almas se fusionaran en una sola, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Me colgué del cuello de Mr. Crepsley mientras nos besábamos, recorrí con mis manos sus hombros y lo despoje de su enorme capa, luego las llevé a su espalda y con uno de mis dedos delineé sus omoplatos suavemente.

Separamos nuestros labios en busca del preciado aire, le miré suplicante, él asintió, entendió lo que le pedía. Besó mi mejilla para después comenzar a besar mi cuello, suspiró y me estremecí.

Tiré de su camisa hacia arriba, introduciendo mis manos debajo de ella, pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre su torso.

Mr. Crepsley me arrojó contra el ataúd y caí dentro de él, el vampiro se colocó sobre de mi, me tomó de las muñecas y puso mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Con su mano libre, alzó mi playera, bajo su rostro, sentí su respiración sobre mi abdomen y pasó su lengua por él. Me estremecí por el contacto de su lengua sobre mi piel, al poco tiempo se deshizo de mi playera y desabrochó mi pantalón, metiendo sus manos en el, me soltó de las muñecas y llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa, comenzando a desabrocharla.

Una vez que se la quite, me deslicé por debajo de él, le desabroche su pantalón e inmediatamente se lo quite, una vez despojado de aquellas prendas las lance junto a su capa.

Cambie de posición, ahora Mr. Crepsley se encontraba debajo de mi y al instante me deshice de toda mi ropa, lo miré, sintiendo como me sonrojaba, bajé la cabeza rápidamente e introduje mi mano debajo de los bóxers del de cabello naranja.

Busque su miembro, el cual se sentía ya duro, lo tome entre mis manos y comencé a estimularlo, Mr. Crepsley suspiraba al copas de mis movimientos. Una vez, que el miembro del mayor se encontraba totalmente rígido, me decidí y le quítela última prenda que llevaba encima y ambos nos quedamos desnudos.

Baje mi cuerpo, mi cara estaba frente al miembro de Mr. Crepsley, me acerque y lo toque ligeramente con mis labios. Sentí como Mr. Crepsley se estremecía ante el contacto, sonreí un poco y continué, comencé a besarlo lentamente y después lo introduje a mi boca, me sentía un poco asfixiado al principio pero después me acostumbre, lo metí un poco más al mismo tiempo que Mr. Crepsley soltaba pequeños suspiros.

Lo saque de mi boca tan rápido como pude y a esa misma velocidad lo volví a introducir en ella, mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que Mr. Crepsley se mordía su labio inferior, ahogando sus gemidos, regrese a lo mío con la idea de cuánto placer le estaba causando al de cabello naranja. Ahora sacaba y metía su miembro de mi boca, disfrutaba aquello, el sabor era majestuoso, todo aquello era simplemente bueno. Lo bese de nuevo, con delicadeza, chupando suavemente, Mr. Crepsley se estremeció. Me detuve, no quería que se viniera en ese instante, quería sentirlo dentro de mi antes de dejarlo exhausto.

Mr. Crepsley me observo, sonrió y luego cambiamos de posición, tal vez sabía que era lo que quería o él también estaba ansioso por ello, realmente no lo sé pero todo era tan excitante.

Me acostó, volviendo a la posición original, él sobre de mi, tomándome con una de sus manos mis muñecas y poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza, impidiéndome moverlas. Su otra mano la acerco a mi boca, metió tres de sus dedos en ella y yo los chupaba totalmente, estaba embriagado por lo que venía, una vez que los lubrique bien, los saco de mi boca y se dispuso a introducir uno de ellos en otro lugar que no era mi boca.

Lo coloco en mi entrada, comenzó a masajear lentamente y lo introdujo de la misma manera, su dedo hacía pequeños círculos, solté un gemido, Mr. Crepsley sonrió aun más, metió otro dedo de una manera más rápida y continuo con los pequeños círculos, después de un rato el tercer dedo entró, gemí más alto, sus dedos iniciaron un vaivén dentro de mí y con ello mis gemidos y suspiros aumentaban, cuando de pronto ya no sentía nada dentro de mí. Gire mi cabeza para ver lo que ocurría, pero no tarde mucho en sentir una embestida en mi contra, grite, una mezcla de dolor y placer, el miembro de Mr. Crepsley se hallaba en mi interior por completo, su cara ahora estaba en mi cuello, parecía que se había recostado ligeramente sobre mí.

—Lo siento— susurro en mi oído. — Pensé que ya estabas listo.

Negué. — Continúe.

Asintió y con lentitud saco poco a poco su miembro de mi y de la misma forma lo volvía a introducir, de una manera instintiva empecé a mover mis caderas, el vaivén de Mr. Crepsley se profundizaba cada vez más, cada vez más rápido.

—Ahhh... Ahh... Nhh... — gemía con cada embestida, sin preocuparme de que alguien nos escuchara.

La respiración de Mr. Crepsley era pesada y gemía, no tan fuerte como yo, pero lo hacía, su boca continuaba cerca de mi oído.

Embistió con más fuerza, llegando muy dentro de mí, mientras que me besaba. Soltó mis muñecas, con esa mano y con ayuda de la otra me sostenía, específicamente de mi trasero, lo tocaba con suavidad y yo, lo rodee con mis brazos, mis manos sentían la piel de su espalda.

Mis ojos y mi boca estaban entreabiertos, y de la comisura de mis labios bajaba un pequeño hilo de saliva que había escapado entre los gemidos y jadeos descontrolados. Mr. Crepsley pasó su mano por mi erección, rozando con la yema de sus dedos y haciendo que arqueara mi espalda a causa de tanto placer, un estremecimiento mayor vino a mí, mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cadera del de la cicatriz.

Mr. Crepsley embestía con fuerza, chocando, como si buscara un punto específico donde dar, y nuestros cuerpos tan cercanos que mi miembro hacia fricción contra el abdomen del mayor. Gemí aun más, Mr. Crepsley me secundo.

—M-M-Mr. Cr-Crepsley… ¡Ahh! — grite, a causa de que el mayor había dado en un punto que causo que mi cuerpo se contrajera. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y eso no pareció importarle, él continuaba el vaivén, dando en el punto correcto.

—Da-Darren… — su respiración ahora era entre cortada, igual que la mía.

De cierta forma, sabía que ambos nos encontrábamos en el límite, mi dificultad para respirar y el insoportable placer me decían que estaba a punto de llegar a mi clímax, al mismo tiempo que Mr. Crepsley, pues sus movimientos erráticos lo delataban.

Solté un agudo gemido y después de eso, un orgasmo se hizo presente, contrayéndome.

No tardo mucho en que Mr. Crepsley se corriera, dejando su semilla en mi interior.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, después de ello, salió de mi, se recostó a mi lado, sonriendo. Me levante y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios, me tomo de un brazo y me beso con pasión, mi boca dio entrada a su lengua que comenzó a explorarla, nos separamos a causa de falta de aire. Me acurruque entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba con lentitud.

El silencio se hizo presente, no era incomodo ni mucho menos angustiante, era placentero, me gustaba escuchar la respiración de Mr. Crepsley, me hacía sentir protegido.

—Me gustaría que nos quedáramos así por siempre—decidí romper el silencio.

—Sería bueno—comento el mayor—quedarnos así para siempre.

—Los dos juntos…—me atreví a decir. — Para siempre.

Él asintió. —Te amo Darren-

—Y-Yo también le amo—respondí con timidez—Le amo demasiado.

Y así, ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Soñando con que eso duraría para siempre.

* * *

**Después de un tiempo desaparecida... ¡He regresado! Llevaba tiempo con esta historia sin terminar pero la insiración no venía a mi, por lo tanto, tuve que esperar y esperar... bueno, al final aquí esta :3**

**Deseo que hayan disfrutado la lectura y por supuesto que le haya agradado.**

******Esta historia esta dedicada a mi Bocchan... Con todo mi odio.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
